fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elementalization
Imperial Embodiment (帝国実施, Teikoku Jisshi) is a Special Caster Magic that was created and named by Hogotsu Sezoku. It alows the user to spread one's element or energy throughout their body and become empowered by it. Hogotsu developed this technique by watching two people who were able to turn into their elements to move at incredibly fast speeds or avoid damage. Description Imperial Embodiment enhances a person's certian attributes to newfound level by empowering themselves with their magic. The attributes that are inceased depends on what type of magic a person is using for. For example, If a person were to use Earth Magic to become empowered by, then they would most likey gain improved durablity and strength. It will also can the appearance depending on what form they are using, an example would be a fist form would revolve around a minor shift of body, hair, or eyes with a possible aura. However, this does take alot of magic to use and requires an understanding of a person's magic in order to use it. If an inexperienced mage were to use this, it is possible they could overload their body due to understanding how to use it. Forms First Form The First Form, also known as the Initial Form (初期体, Shokitai) is the base form of this magic and is relatively simple. By filtering a specific choice of magic throughout one's body, a person is able to achieve the first form, causing minor shifts in appearance. The first form will the increase or even decrease the user's attributes to match the properties of said magic. This form will also increase the spell power of normal techniques to slightly greater points. Second Form The Second Form, also known as the Strengthened Form (強化体, Kyōkatai) is something slightly more advanced; when activating the second stage, the user thins out the magical energy being imbued within their body even further—this causes an even stronger reaction than before; with the user and their magic undergoing a seventy-percent fusion with every single part of the user's body sans their heart and head. This provokes the emergence of a swift and powerful fighting form that discharges effects emitted by the fused magic at random intervals. While extremely powerful, it is near uncontrollable—as it sends the user into a berserk rage; channeling their fighting spirit into power which is used to stabilize the immense amount of magical energy used in the conversion. When using the Strengthened Form, the user becomes a swift moving, heavy-hitting harbinger of death to all of their enemies; with the user capable of using heavily upgraded magical spells which are of a different texture than normal. However, this form can only last for five minutes or less; otherwise the transformation will be cancelled and the user will be drained sufficiently of their magical power, as well as suffer the regular effects of Imperial Embodiment. Final Form The Final Form, also known as Ultimate Form (究極体, Kyūkyokutai) is the strongest form of Imperial Embodiment—it is gained when the user spikes their own Second Origin, flaring up their magical power to the maximum limit while absorbing the specific magic of their choice—this causes the user to undergo a miraculous transformation as the final stage of Imperial Embodiment is awakened. In the Ultimate Form, the user's body not only becomes their own magic, their own figure undergoes a radical transformation—as the user's magical energy surrounds them, it creates the visage of the embodiment of the merged magic—for example, with Lightning Magic, the silhouette of a Raijin will encompass the user's body; and for Fire Magic, the fiery illusion of a lion will envelop them. These beings can act as an extension of the user's body, attacking and defending instinctually in order to assist the user in combat. For personal qualities, the user's personal attributes and magic are boosted to their very limit—they can teleport in the blink of an eye, as well as strike so hard that their blows possess enough force to shatter metal in a single attack. Dual Form The Dual Form, also known as Transcendent Form (超越体, Chōetsutai) is a specialized version of the Strengthened Form, where the user takes not one, but two of their magic into their body with the method of Imperial Embodiment—combining both magics with Imperial Embodiment would normally be completely dangerous—and it still very much is, and because of this, the user can only hold the Dual Form for fifteen minutes at a time before they succumb to the usual aftereffects of Imperial Embodiment. Not many users have been capable of utilizing the Dual Form—however, the few that can, are shown to be extremely formidable, possessing power akin to the Ultimate Form depending on the combination of magics used. Weakness This magic has multiple weakness. While they can easly be avioded, it is best to take some precaution. Understanding of One's Magic and Body To be able to infuse one's self with thier magic, one must have a good understanding of the magic that they are using and they must know if their body is able to withstand. If a person does not understand how their magic functions or the various effects that it can cause to the user, then it is possible to that they can actually cause harm to themselves due to not understanding how their magic. There is also understading if one's body is able to infuse with magic. If not, the body can become unstable and begin to break down at a slow rate. Magic Drainage As expected from this magic, it take a lot high amount of magic to be able activate and constantly use. One would need a magic power of just below a traditional A-rank mage to negate this effect. This can also be negated by implanting a Lacrima inside one's own body. Slayer Magic Since this magic empowers a peron with their magic, it is possible for a person that uses Slayer Magic, mainly Dragon and God Slayers, to be able to have an advantage in combat against this magic as he/she would be able to eat the type of magic that the person has infused themselves with. This would render the magic to be virtually useless. Trivia *This magic is based off of the Lightning Body spell from the Canon Fairy Tail and Magia Erebea from Negima!. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic